A World Without A Savior
by Kamorie
Summary: Something I came up with last night... Has to do with Harry's revenge and betrayal against those he thought were on his side. It is a poemfic. Rated T because of a few cuss words...Tell me what you think!


**BE WARNED: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!**

A POEM-FIC!

**A World Without a Savior**

You can say I'm a traitor, you can say all that you want. You can call me dark, you can call me a deserter, but only to myself can I ever be a survivor. I may not have chosen the right path, the one you have chosen for me. I may not have turned out exactly as you have wanted me to. I did not become your weapon, and I did not become a slave. I freed myself from the darkness and I freed myself from the pain.

You may call me a deserter and you can think I was scared, that I could not deal with all the pressure; but you're wrong.

I knew what I was doing, I knew that it was right. The only thing you wanted, was a weapon for the light. You did not know the suffering and you did not know the pain that went through my body at every hour of every day.

You did not bother to get to know me, nor did you want to. You did not care as long as you got me to do what you wanted. I knew what you were doing, but I had to play and pretend that everything you were doing was only for the best.

I really thought you cared, and that deep inside you loved me. Not for being who I was pretending, but for being me and understanding.

To you, I was only a weapon… for others, a source of power… but to the world, I was the savior. I was only meant to be used, but never to be loved. You forced me into darkness, even though you deny, that everything I am doing is because of your lies.

You never thought to see the real boy, the one that was hurting and dying inside. You never could see the pain that resided in my eyes. You wondered why I was different. You wondered why I was alone, yet you never bothered to ask… or see the reasons that to you were unknown.

For my "family" this is what I have to say. By these words I write, only you will understand what I have to say.

Of the time that I was in your care, I would sit and wonder what would happen if I wasn't there. I would sit and wonder if I would care if I saw you go, and every time I would think of that, the same answer came…NO.

I did not care, for every memory I had with you would come back in a painful wave. I would remember all the times you have pushed me, and all the times you hit me, and I would remember every name that you have called me…and all of the times that I did not care.

Every word that seemed to hurt has now only left a meaningless echo of the past I used to hold. Things aren't like they used to be, I was stronger…now that, even I could see.

Your insulting words have no meaning, and your anger has no more target.

For now I'm gone, and all you see is the grave that holds me.

Memories of the past will haunt you and you will remember all that you have done to only realize what pain you brought. You will stare at my lifeless face and realize that I truly had no chance. I knew that the end, did not justify the means, but it was my only escape.

I have fought for all the world, yet the world did not fight for me. I was shunned and hated, all because of destiny. Fate has given me more than I asked for, my shoulders were not strong. I could not hold all the responsibility that the world dropped for me to take care of.

So, now that all is said and done, I only have one statement left to say:

You may call me a traitor, you may think I was scared, you may think I was worthless, or that I did not care…

But the TRUTH is:

You have it all reversed… I was the one that cared, you are all TRAITORS, you are all SCARED, you are all WORTHLESS, because you did not CARE!

I never wanted what was given, I only wanted my life… but you COWARDS took that from me and threw me into the spotlight. You needed a SCAPEGOAT for all your GAMES! You needed a helpless CHILD to take all the BLAME!

So now I ask of you: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!

The little puppet's broken and the strings cut in two. Your weapon's destroyed and the chess pieces scattered.

I am out of your reach and away from the pain. I feel nothing, but blissful silence.

After I am gone, you finally realize your mistakes… You thought you could live without me…then why are you falling to pieces?

I was the glue that held the world together, but now that glue's come unstuck, and you are left to fend for yourselves while I'm worlds apart. Know now of all the pain that I was caused, and the suffering that I have gone through. Know now the life I led, before I was even two.

* * *


End file.
